


Reunion: Take two!

by UpAmongTheStars



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: also inspired by washichan's headcanon, also this is meant to be platonic, but its always open to interpretation so //shrugs, koko ci is mentioned but he doesn't have dialogue so, not gonna blame u if u have ur shipping goggles on, pls look at her comic in tumblr omg it is worth, set after bbb!galaxy's episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpAmongTheStars/pseuds/UpAmongTheStars
Summary: As soon as the commander left, Fang was faced with a (slightly) annoyed Ying. “Did you really have to drag our ship against every asteroid we passed?” she asked, eyebrow raised. Fang let out a nervous laugh. “Uh - ”“We did tease him a lot,” Yaya intervenes, and Fang internally thanks her, “But Ying’s right, it was a little overboard.” Fang smiles sheepishly at her chastising tone and says, “Sorry.” Gopal waves the apology off, saying, “Eh, save the apologies for later. For now, does anyone know where the space canteen is?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> confession: i love boboiboy and fang's dynamic so, SO much because it has so much potential and i just - *clenches fist* - want to see them bonding, okay?

After the whole space bug incident, the trip to TAPOPS’ space station was relatively peaceful.

Fang pushes his glasses up and rubs at his eyes, already starting to feel the fatigue. They’d landed at around 6 pm, Earth Time, and were welcomed by the TAPOPS officers on duty. Koko Ci had postponed the official introductions and simply sent them off, telling them to eat and get rest.

As soon as the commander left, Fang was faced with a (slightly) annoyed Ying. “Did you really have to drag our ship against every asteroid we passed?” she asked, eyebrow raised. Fang let out a nervous laugh. “Uh - ”

“We did tease him a lot,” Yaya intervenes, and Fang internally thanks her, “But Ying’s right, it was a little overboard.” Fang smiles sheepishly at her chastising tone and says, “Sorry.” Gopal waves the apology off, saying, “Eh, save the apologies for later. For now, does anyone know where the space canteen is?”

Busy debating which way to go, the others didn’t notice Fang slip away and head back for the ship. He was scheduled to run a few diagnostics after every flight, mainly to check the ship’s power reserves. Just before he rounds the corner, he casts a glance back at the others.

_Later_ , he told himself.

* * *

 

Now _that_ turned into much, _much_ later because right now, Fang is just about to finish running a full diagnostic on the ship. _This habit again_ , he shakes his head.  _They’re probably already asleep_ , he thinks, standing up and craning his neck. _Maybe tomorrow -_

“Cool ship.”

Fang whips his head around, posture relaxing when he sees that it’s just Boboiboy. He lets out a sigh of relief. “Kaizo didn’t let us in when we were here last time,” the other says, looking around in awe. Belatedly, he adds, “I used the back door to get in, by the way.”

“What are you doing here?” Fang asks, frowning as he walks towards his friend. “Aren’t you supposed to be asleep by now?”

“I can’t. The bed is itchy.”

And suddenly the other grins at him and says, “I’m here to see my man.” Fang blinks as Boboiboy pats his arm, saying, “Glad to see you back, Fang.”

A smile makes its way on his face, and he sighs.

“Sheesh… Glad to see you guys too, pal.”


End file.
